I Don't Even Know How Rocks Work
' |episodenumber = 1 |previous = Premiere episode |next = Don't Let the Door Hit Your Ass Too Hard}} is the premiere episode of . Story Eighteen castaways landed near the Sumela Monastery in northeastern Turkey, and were divided into three tribes based on the trinity of mind, body, and soul. Five new players were put on each of the these tribes - (Father, representing intelligence and strategy), (Son, representing phyiscal strength), and (Holy Spirit, representing charisma and social prowess). Joining the fifteen new players were three returnees from Hokkaido - Ashley S., who fell to Layla the catfish; Karen A., who despite her immense effort was taken out in an elimination challenge, and Nicholas V., who became Island of Shade's first ever victim of a rock draw. Within seconds of the game starting, Nicolas M. came across the Legacy Advantage - a special power that allowed him to choose to be immune at final eleven or final six, as long as he was still in the game - if not, he would have to pass the advantage on to someone else. JC M. also found the link to the power, but was ultimately too late, and the advantage page was removed before JC could see what it was - leaving them confused, with only the phrase ""ohwowohwow,"" to go off of. For their first immunity challenge, each tribe had to design a flag. While some were worried about their tribe's progress, others took matters into their own hands - like Elsa A., who single-handedly designed Kutsal Ruh's flag, earning them first place. Baba, unfortunately, was unable to pull out a win, and was sent to tribal council. The three returnees found themselves in varying situations on each of their tribes. Nicholas felt comfortable with his connections in the game, creating an alliance of him, Christian C., and Matthias Z. called "what demi wanted." Karen, on the other hand, was the one person selected by the winning tribe to attend the monastery - a form of Exile Island, where she was given an extra idol guess and a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Ashley found herself heading to tribal on a completely split tribe. She initially bonded with Julia J., and together they created an alliance with JC called ""what we gonna do,"" focusing their efforts on voting out Richie R. Leah G., Nic P., and Richie, however, felt threatened by Julia's pre-existing relationships within the game, and created a counter-alliance in an attempt to convince JC to vote Julia out of the game. As tribal loomed closer, it became clear to the six of them that neither side was going to budge - and rocks seemed more imminent than ever. In an unprecedented first tribal council, the four revoters stuck with loyalty, and agreed to draw rocks - and Leah became the season's first casualty. Challenges Immunity/Reward Three Flags Over Trabzon - As some of you have speculated, this first challenge will be creative in nature. You will be making flags for your tribes! Winner: Second place: Challenge Details Results post Tribal Council Vote= |-|Revote= |-|Rock Draw= Voting Confessionals Voting confessionals were not collected for this tribal due to its live nature. Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by Leah G. Category:IOS: Turkey Category:Turkey Episodes